Various forms of log splitting trailers and other similar devices heretofore have been designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,567, 3,974,867, 4,076,061, 4,120,334 and 4,141,396. However, these previously known forms of log splitting devices are not particularly well suited for trailing into wooded areas where trees have been felled and their trunk and limb portions have been cut into desired lengths for subsequent splitting. In addition, these previously known forms of log splitting devices, if equipped with structure for loading split leg sections into a vehicle load bed, are complex and expensive to market.
Accordingly, a need exists for a trailable log splitter of simple design and which may be utilized in conjunction with a vehicle supported load bed to load split log sections into the load bed as a continuation of the log section splitting process.
Another object of this invention is to provide a log splitter in accordance with the preceding object and constructed in a manner whereby the split log section elevating and conveying feature thereof requires no additional power other than the power supplied to the hydraulic ram of the log splitter.
A further important object of this invention is to provide a log splitter which may be readily transported to remote wooded locations.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide a log splitter in the form of a trailer and which may therefore be trailed behind a load bed equipped vehicle to and from the wooded log splitting and split log section loading location.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a log splitter including convenient support surfaces thereon for supporting large split half log sections preparatory to further splitting of the larger half log sections into smaller quarter log sections.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a log splitter of the trailer type in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.